Hurricane Marty
by floridageorgialine
Summary: So, what do you think will happen when one of the DC guys travels to Florida to film a few episodes of a show that airs on Public TV, and winds up having to stay with the owner of the construction company when a Hurricane hits? HMMMM gotta read to know, and don't forget to review please.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Monday morning in Siesta Key Florida. Marty Kittrell sat on her back deck drinking a cup of coffee, trying to wake up. She had started her own contracting company a year ago, and things were going well. They had just completed a subdivision and were to start today filming episodes for a show called "This Old House" that aired on Public Television. The thought of having a tv camera up her ass all day made her cringe. She had also been told by the show's producer Holly that there was a guy from a reality tv show that would be joining them for the reno job. "He probably doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground anyway." She thought to herself. She stretched and went inside to get ready for work.

Marty arrived at the jobsite embarrassed to find that the majority of the crew had already arrived. She grabbed her ball cap and toolbelt and walked up the driveway.

"About time you get here. " Shane Alexander, one of her contractors shouted from the roof.

"Bite me ok." She yelled back.

"Hey, here she comes. " Holly waved to Marty as she stepped inside. "Marty, come her a sec."

Marty walked over to Holly who was talking to the guys who hosted This Old House, and some other guy she didn't recognize.

"So, you one of the film crew?" Marty said, looking up into a pair of deep blue eyes.

"No, I own the company." She said, and he gave her a shocked look.

"I assumed the name Marty," He stammered,

"That I was a man."

"Well, Marty, is usually short for Martin."

"In this case, its short for Martina." This dude was starting to piss her off.

"Sorry," he stuck his hand out, "Edgar Hansen."

Marty mumbled a "nice to meet you," and stepped over to speak to her crew.

"Can I have everyone's attention please." Holly said clapping her hands, Marty cut her off mid sentence.

"I need to say something first, I don't agree with this at all, I think all these fucking cameras are a big distraction. If one of my crew tells you to move, you move your ass, understood."

"Now you wait just a minute," Holly walked over to her.

"No, YOU wait just a minute, this is my company and the only damn reason I agreed to this to begin with was for my dad, you can either do this my way, or you can pack up your shit and go. Understand?"

Edgar was surprised to say the least that Marty was a jam up contractor. His heart stopped when he saw her 4ft5 inch frame climb the ladder and start removing roofing better than any man he knew.

"OK guys, " Marty descended the ladder. "We need to wrap things up."

"What," Holly marched over to her, "Why. We hardly got anything on film."

Marty pointed up to a huge cloud, "You want to get hit by lighting? Cause I don't."

Just then there was a huge clap of thunder and rain started falling.

"FUCK" Edgar stopped himself before he slammed his fist into the side of the block house.

Marty was walking past him and looked over, "Everything ok?"

"No," He barked, "Everything is not ok. My stupid ass assistant somehow forgot to make hotel reservations for me, so I guess I will be sleeping in my damn rental car."

"You can come stay at my house." Marty said, tossing her toolbelt into her truck.

"You sure, " He eyed her up and down. Even covered in sawdust, she was a good looking woman.

"Well this isn't the best area so yeah, I am sure."

"I don't want to put you out."

Marty shook her head, "Its no trouble really."

Edgar followed her to a house right on the beach.

"WHEW." He whistled getting out of the car, "This is nice."

"Come on inside," Marty unlocked the door and stepped aside for him to go in. The aroma of pot roast tickled his nose. "Damn something smells good."

Marty tossed her ball cap on the couch and sat down to take her boots off, "I put a roast in my Crock Pot before I left, so I hope you like roast."

He looked over at her and smiled, "One of my favorite meals."

"You can have the shower first." She pointed to her left, "The spare bed and bathroom is that way."

Marty suddenly realized that there were no towels in the spare room , so she went to the linen closet and grabbed a set. She went into the bedroom to find a very naked Edgar standing in front of her.

"WHOA" She put her hand over her eyes, "Um, I just brought you some towels." She laid them on the bed and walked out, closing the door.

"Holy friggin shit." Marty couldn't get the image of his finely chiseled body out of her mind, or the pleasure tool he was sporting.

Edgar stepped into the kitchen and nodded to Marty, "Um, I am done so you can take a shower now."

"Thanks," she mumbled walking to her bedroom and closing the door. She couldn't get the image of his naked body out of her mind.

"This is amazing." Edgar said, taking another bite of food. "you cook like this all the time?"

"Usually yeah, I cook stuff I can freeze on the weekends, and then all I have to do is heat it when I get home."

He helped her clean the kitchen and Marty was about to turn on the dishwasher when the phone rang.

"You got your tv on?" It was Doug, one of her foremen.

"No, should I ?"

"We are under a Hurricane Warning honey,"

Marty hung the phone up and walked to the living room, turning the tv to The Weather Channel. The small tropical storm that she had been watching for a week had developed into a Category 4 storm, headed right for Siesta Key.

Edgar walked in and sat down on the couch, "Damn, that thing coming here?"

"Afraid so," she laid the remote on the coffee table and sighed, "You mind helping me a minute?"

Marty showed him how to pull the hurricane shutters over the windows and they managed to secure everything that was under the house in the storage units. She made sure the generator was ready and checked the gas level in the grill.

Edgar sat back down on the couch after they had come back inside, "You act like you are use to this."

"I am," she handed him a beer and joined him on the couch, "I have lived here all my life, hurricanes are nothing to me anymore."

"You don't worry about storm surge or being flooded in?"

"No, the retaining walls keep the water away from us, and as far as getting flooded in, suits me fine. I have got enough food to keep me going for at least a month."

"I notice you have a generator."

"Yeah, I installed it after Hurricane Frances came ashore."

"You mean you stay here?"

"Yeah, I stayed when Andrew hit."

"I think you're crazy." Edgar sipped his beer.

"Well, I think..." Marty eyed him up and down and thought it would be best for her to keep her comment to herself. How the hell was she going to stay in this house with that man after what she had seen and keep her hands to herself.

Edgar stood on the deck of Marty's house watching the water. You would never know that there was a Hurricane coming right toward them.

"The calm before the storm." Marty said, walking up beside him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Edgar was totally lost in thought. He and his wife had not been getting along, and he was beginning to regret them re-affirming their marriage vows. They'd had a horrible fight right before he left Washington.

"That's what my granddaddy use to say. He was a commercial fisherman, and could always tell you right where a storm was headed." she looked out over the water, "he use to call this the calm before."

"You said he fished."

"Yeah, he went to Galveston and back mostly, red snapper, grouper, stuff like that." she leaned against the deck railing, "he named his boat The Drifter, I use to always say I was gonna fish like he did."

"So what happened?"

Marty shrugged, "Just never worked out."

She peered up at him, "So you never told me what you do for a living."

"Fisherman."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I am a crabber."

"Never would have guessed it." she said shaking her head. She eyed him, noticing his tight ass. She quickly looked away when he caught her staring at him.

"Hey Marty," She looked up to see Matt, one of the local deputies walking down the sidewalk behind the house, "you stayin or is that a stupid question."

"Yeah, I'm staying, don't I always."

"Hey, you are that dude from the Northwestern aren't you?" Matt walked up the steps to the deck and shook Edgar's hand. "man I love that show."

"What show?" Marty looked from Edgar to Matt.

"My brother's and I fish on a boat called The Northwestern. We are on the show Deadliest Catch."

"Oh," Marty shook her head, "Never heard of it,"

Matt looked at Edgar and grinned, "Too much DIY."

"Oh shut up,"

Marty was busy gathering up candles and other supplies. Edgar had stepped out the back door to make a phone call. He'd had yet another argument with his wife. He stepped back inside, still pissed about his wife's pissy comments and remarks.

"Hey, can I ask a stupid question?" he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"You might get a stupid answer, but go for it,"

"What happens when the power goes out, I mean, how can you cook?'

"The stove's gas."

"Yeah, but don't they usually tell you to shut the gas off?'

"Yes, but there's a gas grill outback too, with side burners. Don't worry about it, we will be fine."

Edgar watched Marty pulling candles from the top kitchen cabinet. Her shirt had slid up to reveal her smooth tight stomach. Edgar could tell by her tight abdominals and arms that she worked out.

Marty lost her balance, almost hitting the floor. Had it not been for Edgars quick reflexes, she probably would have.

He sat her on the floor, finding the scent of her almost intoxicating. She brushed her hair back, and peered up at him, "Thanks."

Edgar stepped forward, almost ready to kiss her, and the phone rang.

"Excuse me," she stepped over to answer the phone, putting her hand to her forehead and rolling her eyes.

"Seriously Holly, you actually think I am gonna put my crew in that kind of danger?"

"We need to get some more stuff on film."

"Well I will tell you what, there is a Category 4 storm headed right for us, why don't you film that." Marty hung the phone up and sighed.

Edgar smiled at her. Damn she was a little fireball.

Marty slid her pajama bottoms off and slid under the blankets. The wind had picked up some, and it had started to rain. The lights flickered and the room went dark. She reached for a candle and lit it. She opened the bedroom door and started to the kitchen, running smack dab into a naked Edgar.

"Holy fuckin shit... do you ever wear underwear?"

"Sorry, I was coming to ask you how to turn the generator on."

"Well, cover up will ya."

Marty walked into the laundry room and flipped a switch, in just a few seconds, the generator kicked on. Marty turned to find Edgar, leaning against the wall, still butt ass naked.

"You sure you want me to put something on?" He said grinning at her.

Marty blew her hair out of her face and slowly slid her eyes down, stopping when she reached his pleasure tool. She almost groaned.

"Um, yeah, go... go to bed." She flipped her hand and blew the candle out.

"Why don't you join me." He said stepping toward her.


	2. Chapter 2

Marty looked at Edgar like he was crazy and pulled on her ear. "What was that?"

He stepped toward her, smiling, "You heard me." He said sliding his arm around her waist, "I have seen you looking at me Marty, and I know you want it just as bad as I do."

He lowered his head and kissed her. She reached up and slid her fingers through his hair.

"We shouldn't do this," She said as he took her hand and walked toward the bedroom.

"Why not," he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her to him, rubbing her breast with the palm of his hand.

"Because, I don't want a kid in nine months."

He laid her back on the bed and slid his hand up her leg, "You don't have to worry about that?"

Marty pushed him up and sat up. "I think maybe we should just try to get some sleep." she said walking to the door. She closed it behind him and sat down on the bed.

"Shit Marty, what the hell's wrong with you." she looked up to see Edgar coming in the door.

"Sorry, guess I was too forward."

"Yeah, you might say that."

Something hit the top of the house and Marty jumped. "What the hell was that?"

Edgar peered out the window. "Man, look at that wind." he looked back at Marty, "you ever watched one come in before?'

"No, I am usually sound asleep."

She eyed him up and down. "Maybe you should go back to your own room."

"Maybe I don't want to." He said easing her back onto the bed. "you are hot as hell, you know it?" He said kissing her.

Marty suddenly found herself very much enjoying the kiss. She also felt Edgars pleasure tool getting harder by the second.

"Ok, I think you need to go back to your room." Marty stood up and pointed to the door, "NOW!"

The next morning, Marty looked out the window, thankful that the storm had passed. She took a quick shower and went into the kitchen. She was slicing a bagel when Edgar came in.

"Um, Marty, about last night."

She held her hand up, "It's ok." She handed him a cup of coffee, "I need to get outside and survey the damage."

He nodded and sat down at the table. "I still shouldn't have done that, I mean, you were nice enough to let me stay here, and believe it or not, my mother did raise me better."

He looked at her and sighed. "I guess I maybe need to find a hotel to stay at."

"Do whatever you want, but you don't have to do that."

"Uh, yeah I do." He eyed her up and down, "I know me, and I am having a hard time keeping my hands to myself."

Marty was glad her back was to him. She had eyes, and he was a very good looking man, but she also noticed the tan line on his finger, and knew he was married. Marty knew the game of Russian Roulette you were playing screwing around with a married man, because she had done that before.

Marty turned around and glared at him, "What do you think your wife would say if she heard you say that?"

Edgar glanced down at his hand.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid, that's the first thing I look at, and you were wearing your wedding ring at the jobsite, why'd you take it off?"

"I'm going to take a shower, then I will be booking a hotel room."

"You do that." Marty said and he walked out of the kitchen.

Marty was outside, picking up debris when Edgar got out of the shower. He dressed and walked down the stairs leading to the parking area under the house.

"So, you got a phone book?"

"You don't have to go to a hotel." Marty said looking up at him.

"Yeah, I think that would be the best thing."

"Well, suit yourself." She pointed down the street, "There's a Holiday Inn right down there at the end of the street, you can walk."

"Thanks." he said checking to see that no cars were coming before he trotted across the street.

Marty tossed the last piece of trash into the container and went back inside. She called Holly to let her know that everyone was needed on site the next day. She was gathering up laundry when Edgar came back in.

"You don't have to do that." he said pointing to the armful of laundry.

"Yeah, I do. I have this thing about body odor, and dirty clothes." she lifted the lid to the washer, "for future reference, don't show up at my jobsite stinking, I will embarrass the shit outta you."

Edgar chuckled, having no doubt she would.

"Well, I guess I will wait until my laundry's done."

"No need," she closed the laundry room door, "I can bring them to you tomorrow." she tossed him a look, "Be onsite at 5am, and don't be late."

The next morning, Edgar slowly climbed out of bed after receiving the wake up call from the front desk. He showered and dressed, and headed for the jobsite. Marty was already there when he arrived, removing the roofing from the house.

She slowly climbed down when she saw him drive up.

"Good to know one of my crew members is prompt." She said.

"I am not one of your crew members." He barked at her, "I am volunteering my time, don't forget that."

"Your working on my project, YOU don't forget that." she snarled at him.

They shot each other hard stares all day. To say that the sexual tension between them was thick was an understatement.

Edgar was taping dry wall inside, while "Stranglehold" by Ted Nugent blared from the radio sitting in the window. He kept looking out the window at Marty, hard hat on, tight jeans, a shirt her tits were about to damn near bust out of, and a pair of work boots. It was hard to say the least for him to keep his mind on the job.

Marty looked over the plans for the remodel, and the new addition the couple had requested be added to the house. "If we move this window over here, and the door here, I think this plan will flow a lot better."

"I agree." Dan, one of her foremen nodded. "That's why you're the boss."

Marty stepped inside, "We will have to knock this wall down, is it load bearing?"

"I don't think so."

Edgar could hear Marty talking in the next room, and due to the fact that just looking at her seemed to give him a hard on, he decided to take a break.

"I'm taking a break." He said stepping to the door.

"You need to finish that drywall." Marty said pointing.

"I will."

"NOW!" Marty stepped up, toe to toe with him.

"I already told you, I am not one of your fucking crew."

She pointed her finger at him, "DO NOT yell at me, now get your ass back in there and finish, You can take a break when every one else does."

Edgar took a step forward and slid his hand behind Marty's neck, pulling her to him and kissing her.

Thankfully enough, the rest of the crew was outside and didn't notice Edgar pulling his clothes off, or Marty ridding herself of hers, as they slipped into one of the back rooms.

Edgar's hands and mouth explored every exposed part of Marty's body, almost causing her to cry out. He eased her up onto the vanity of the bathroom sink and slid his rock hard cock into her.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Marty panted.

"I don't give a shit." Edgar grunted, "I always get what I want."

He drove her to a shuddering, writhing orgasm, before finally letting himself go.

Marty could hear voices inside the house, and they quickly dressed, and joined the others, trying hard to act as if nothing had happened.

Holly scowled at Marty. She'd had her eye on Edgar ever since he'd arrived. She slipped quietly to her car and pulled her cell phone out and dialed directory assistance.

"Yes, I need a number for a Louise Hansen, in Seattle."


	3. Chapter 3

"We shouldn't have done that." Marty hissed at Edgar peering out the window.

"I had fun, didn't you?" He said grinning at her, sliding his pants on.

"Oh fuck you."

He slid past her, kissing her on the forehead, "You just did."

Holly was standing in the foyer waiting for Marty to come out.

"If you are done with your little extracurricular activity, could we please get back to work."

"You know what Holly, you have got about one more time to pop your smart ass mouth off to me. If you want a fucking payday, you'd better shut your damn mouth!"

Marty spun on her heel and walked outside.

"What the fuck is the matter with you Martina Dale Kittrell." She said putting her hand over her brow.

"You allright sugar?" Doug walked up behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder. Doug was one of her dad's oldest and dearest friends.

"Yeah," She nodded, "I'm fine," she wiped sweat from her face, "You need something?"

"Well, we need your advice, if you have a second."

Marty walked into the house behind Doug and tried hard not to look at Edgar's sexy ass propped up against the kitchen counter. She walked past him and glanced over, he winked at her and she almost tripped over her own feet.

"We were thinking about cutting a hole out here, and kind of making this a pass through," Doug looked down at her, "Marty, you sure you are allright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She gestured with her hand, "Whatever you think about this is fine with me." She said and walked outside.

Edgar excused himself and snuck around the back of the house to join Marty.

"How about a sleepover," he said sliding his arms around her, "and maybe breakfast in bed."

"Edgar quit." She wiggled away from him. "people can see us."

"You think I give a shit?" He said kissing her.

Holly picked up her cell phone and snapped a picture. Just then, her phone rang. "Well timing couldn't be any more perfect." She said answering the phone.

Holly sent the picture in a text message and slid her phone back into her pocket, with a smug smile on her face. "Lets see you talk your way out of this one." Holly said, walking back inside.

Edgar's phone rang and he excused himself, cussing under his breath. It was his wife, again.

"What the hell are you talking about? What picture?'

Edgar hung up the phone and looked at the photo she had just sent him.

"Something wrong?" Marty walked up to him.

"Yeah," He turned the phone around.

"That... that bitch!" Marty hissed, and before Edgar could stop her, she was across the yard, in Holly's face.

"Pack up your shit, and leave NOW!"

"Why?"

"Your ass is fired that's why."

"You cant do that."

"I can and I did." she glared at her, "I will call the producer and get them to send another film crew. Now pack your shit up and get off my property before I call the fucking cops."

Edgar walked up to Holly and held his phone up, "What makes you think you had any right to do this?"

"You are a married man, your wife had a right to know."

"Separated, and my wife's filing for divorce." he glared at her, "I really hope your career was worth all this to you, because I damn sure wont refer you to anyone." He walked away leaving her standing there in tears.

"Marty" Holly walked up and tapped on the door.

"If you know what's good for you, you will leave while you still have legs to walk on."

"I'm sorry ok."

"Its a little late for that shit."

Holly just shook her head and walked off. She was screwed and she knew it. Her boss would want to know what she had done to offend Marty. Her boss and Marty's dad were very good friends. Needless to say, she would be looking for another job, and she could forget a good reference.

"You ok?" Edgar said walking up to Marty.

"I guess I should be asking you that question." Marty peered up at him, "What did your wife say?"

"Oh nothing, just gives her more ammunition. I will be paying her out of the ass till I am 60 thanks to this shit." He said tossing a rock across the yard. "What the hell's her problem anyway?"

"I have no idea, but she's someone else's problem now." Marty nodded to the bar across the street, "buy you a beer?"

Marty and Edgar were sitting in the bar drinking a beer and talking. Marty learned a lot about him. He was the youngest of three boys, and they owned a crab boat called "The Northwestern" together.

"You will have to come out sometime, I can take you out on it."

"No," Marty said shaking her head, "I don't do boats."

"Why not?" He said frowning at her.

"Because, I cant drink that much water, that's why not."

Edgar howled and shook his head, "You are something else."

"Martina Kittrell?"

"Yes." she looked up at the man standing in front of her.

He handed her a piece of paper and walked away.

"Oh my friggin..." Marty slammed her fists down on the table.

"What?" Edgar picked the paper up. "Really, I am not surprised at all."

Marty dialed her attorney and told her where she was. In just a few minutes and older woman walked into the bar. She was rugged, face leathered from too much time in the sun, and had a raspy male like voice.

"Who's this?" she nodded to Edgar as she sat down.

"Edgar Hansen, he's a guest helping us with the house."

She stuck her hand out. "I'm Tillie, Tillie Sanders,"

"Nice to meet you."

"Ok," Tillie slid her glasses on and looked over the paper work, "How can she sue you for breach of contract. The contract was from the company, not her." Tillie picked up her cell, "You have notified the company that she was relieved of her duties?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago. I was also told I am not the first person that has had issues with her."

Tillie hung the phone up, "You know you can countersue her?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"Well," Tillie stood up, "I have to go, the monster in law is at my house, so... you call me and let me know what you want to do."

"Ok, thanks Tillie."

Edgar and Marty left the bar and headed back over to the jobsite. Marty spied Holly in the parking lot. "So what, she's stalking me now?"

"Marty, come on, just let it go." Edgar said taking her arm.

Marty pulled away from him, "The hell I will."

She marched over to Holly, Edgar was right behind her.

"So, you think you are gonna sue me for breach of contract. Just shows how damn stupid you really are." Marty shook her head.

"Your attorney just told me that..."

"Yeah well, here's a heads up for you darlin, by the time I get done with you, you wont have so much as a finger to scratch your ass with."

"Is that a threat?"

"No honey, that's a fucking promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Marty glared at Holly, "The best thing for you to do right now is walk, What the hell's the matter with you anyway, trying to destroy someones reputation, not to mention their damn life."

"I, I'm sorry.. I just."

"You just what, wanted him for yourself? So you send a photo of us to his soon to be ex wife and you really think he's gonna want you? Do you have any idea the puddle of mud you have just created for him?"

Holly looked at Edgar through tears, "Im sorry."

"You know what Holly, just go."

Marty walked to her truck and Edgar was right behind her. He opened the truck door for her, and grinned, "You know, there is a hot tub in my hotel room?'

"Really." Marty said looking up at him, "and that concerns me how?"

He laughed, "We could, well, you know, " He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "order some room service, " He kissed her neck, "and then mess around some." He worked his way up to her lips, sliding his arms around her, "then maybe have breakfast in bed." He wagged his eyebrows at her, "I love maple syrup."

"Yeah I just bet you do." Marty said shaking her head, "but you know, I just did something that I swore I would never do again."

"What's that?"

"Sleep with another woman's husband."

"Not for long." he said smiling at her.

"I... I just really don't think we should do this."

"Ok," He said stepping back, "so what, I don't get a vote?"

Marty shook her head, "Come find me when the inks dry."

The next morning, Marty's phone ringing woke her up. She clawed the bedside table looking for her glasses, knocking her phone on the floor, "Oh fuck" She yelled before grabbing the phone and barking a loud "Hello."

"Um, is this Ms. Kittrell?"

"Yeah, who the hell is this?" she said slipping her glasses on and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"This is Nate, I am replacing Holly."

"Oh," Marty looked at the clock realizing it was past nine, "I am so sorry. Give me about 15 minutes."

She quickly showered and dressed, grabbing a cup of coffee as she headed out the door.

"Morning" Edgar said smiling, "Glad you decided to join us."

"Oh shut up." She said giving him a hard stare.

"Nate?" Marty said laying a hand on his arm.

"Yes,"

Marty stuck her hand out, "I'm Marty," she shook her head, "I am so sorry I am late. I am usually the first one here."

He smiled at her, eyeing her up and down. "Well, that's ok. I can overlook one day of tardiness I guess."

"If you two are done flirting, can we get to work?" Edgar said scowling.

"I wasn't flirting with him" Marty said turning Edgar to face her.

"Not my business anyway," He said, "I have no claim to you."

"You are correct about that." She said sarcastically, "so lets get to work."

Marty tossed her wrench into the toolbox and slid down the wall. She glanced at her watch, and realized it was past ten.

"You hungry?" Nate said walking up and sitting down beside her. Edgar was in the next room and stepped to the door.

"Starving." she said stretching, "and tired, this has been a long day."

"Well, can I buy you dinner?"

"Sure," She said smiling at him. She picked up her toolbox and headed to the truck.

"Marty," Edgar said stepping into the room, "Could I have a word with you?"

"Yes," She turned to Nate, "I will be right out."

"What are you doing?" He said frowning at her, "you barely know him."

"And that is why you go out to dinner with someone, to get to know them." she said smiling sweetly up at him, "so now if you will excuse me."

"I wont let you do this." He said sternly

"You wont let me? So, who are you my father?" she stepped toward him, "I will go out with whomever I please, like you said earlier, you have no claim to me."

She turned on her heel and walked outside.

"FUCK!" Edgar said sending a hammer sailing across the room. He stood at the window and watched Marty climb into her truck and drive off, Nate following close behind.

"So, what's the story with you and the Deadliest Catch dude?" Nate said sipping his beer.

"No story," she said peering up at him, "why do you ask?"

"Well, lets just say that the sexual tension is so thick between the two of you, you could cut it with a knife, and I am not the only one who has noticed."

Marty shrugged, "He's married, so..."

"So, that's never stopped a woman from sleeping with a man." he leaned back in the booth, "it damn sure didn't stop my ex wife."

"There is nothing going on between the two of us." Marty said, thinking about the 15 minute screw in the bathroom that day.

"You sure, cause I wouldn't want to cause trouble."

"Don't worry about it." she said shaking her head.

Edgar sat in the hotel lobby sipping a beer. The thought of Marty with that little punk made his blood boil. He got up and went back to his room.

He laid down on the bed, and thought about that afternoon he had sexed her in the bathroom of the house they were re modeling. Damn she was hot as hell, and it had been a long time since he had enjoyed the company of a woman. He liked Marty, a lot, and he would just be damned if this little shit was going to sweep into town and take her away from him.

Edgar grabbed the keys to the rental, and drove to Marty's house. He pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, walking up the steps to the huge wrap around porch. He plopped down in the swing and waited for her to come home.


	5. Chapter 5

Marty drove up and cussed, seeing Edgar sitting on the porch swing.

"Can I help you?" She said getting out of the car.

"Just in the neighborhood." He said getting up as she unlocked the door, "You do realize its past midnight."

Marty looked up at him and gasped, "Really," she gave him a glare, "Glad to know you can tell time." She tossed her keys onto the counter. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get ready for bed."

He sat down on the couch and smiled at her, "Don't let me stop you." He said leaning back.

"Oh you are…" she said stamping her feet, "You are such a fucking asshole."

"I have been called much worse." He said walking over to her. He brushed her hair back, and bent to kiss her neck.

"Don't do that." She said pushing him back.

"Why not?" he looked at her with lustful eyes, and Marty turned around.

"Because, if you don't stop…" she said breathless.

"You aren't going to want me to?" He said turning her back around.

She looked up into his piercing eyes, "Ok, we don't need to..."

She didn't have the chance to say another word. Edgar's lips were on hers. He took either side of her shirt in his hands, giving it a tug and causing buttons to fly everywhere. He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Edgar, we don't..."

He put his hand over her mouth, "Hush" he said looking down at her. He slid her panties down and slid two fingers up into her, he smiled at her, "See there, you want it just as bad as I do."

Marty sighed and laid down on the bed. She knew she would hate herself in the morning, but the feeling of this mans hands and tongue exploring every naked inch of her felt way too good.

"Ok," she said pointing at him, "That's it, we simply cannot do that again."

He picked up his cigarettes and slipped out of bed. He took her hand and ran it over his still, very exposed, very hard cock, "Yeah, let me know how that goes." He grinned at her and walked to the back porch.

"Um," Marty said stepping out behind him, "Would you mind terribly putting some damn clothes on?"

"Doesn't bother me." He said shrugging.

"Well, my neighbors might not feel the same way." She hissed, tossing his shorts to him, "Now put those on."

"So, Marty, I have to ask you something." he said sitting on the couch in her living room.

"What." she said glaring at him.

"Did you and Nate, like you know..."

"I really don't think that is any of your business." she snapped.

"Ok, didn't mean to rile you up." he looked around for his keys. "Must have left them in the car."

"What?"

"My keys." He said looking around again.

"They are in your pants, in my bedroom." she said shaking her head.

"You know, I wouldn't mind screwing you again." he said crawling over to her on his knees.

"I just bet," She said. popping him on the top of his head. "Do you have any idea how I feel, sleeping with you?"

"I damn sure know how I feel," He said kissing her neck, "pretty damn good."

"Edgar, I am serious." she pushed him away from her, "you are married."

"Separated, and getting divorced." he sat on the floor in front of her, "My significant other has been running around on me for years."

"Why'd you stay there?"

"My kids."

"Oh, shit, you have kids?" Marty stood up and put her hand over her mouth, "Damn, now I really am one of those women I hate."

Marty woke up the next morning, and crawled out of bed and into the shower. She was getting dressed when Edgar woke up, pulling her back into the bed with him.

"Ok, so can we go in late?"

"No we cant," She said reaching for her boots, "I cant stand for people to whisper behind my back, and we would be inviting that."

"How?"

"Showing up late, at the same time?" she looked at him, "are you kidding."

She walked to the kitchen and filled her coffee cup. She looked up at him when he came into the kitchen, "Be prepared to have your ass balled out when you show up late, just don't take it personal." She said, kissing him before she walked out the door.

Edgar walked up behind Marty and whispered, "You look hot."

"Will you stop." She said looking around, "I would rather my whole crew not know what we were doing last night."

"We are both consenting adults, besides," he shrugged, "not their damn business anyway."

He slid his arms around her and smiled, "So, do I get an encore performance?"

"Maybe,"

Marty heard a cough behind her and turned to see Nate standing there.

"You need something?" she said straightening her shirt.

"Yeah, I need to go over something with you."

"Ok, be right there."

Edgar kissed her, "Meet me in the backyard, behind the storage shed, I got something to go over with you too."

Nate showed Marty the plans, "I just don't think this will work." He said looking over at her.

"Why not?" she said pulling her hair back, "this is what the couple wants done."

"I know but, I just don't think..."

"Look, its not your job to think, its your job to renovate."

"There was something else I wanted to talk with you about. I think you are a nice person." He eyed her from her head to her toes, "really nice, and I think you messing around with him," he nodded to Edgar, "is a really bad idea."

Marty's eyes flashed fire, "Oh really, well let me tell you something, your JOB, is to renovate this house, the way I tell you to, you got that?" he nodded " and as far as my personal life goes, that's none of your damn business, and I will thank you from here on out to keep your opinions to yourself. Who I choose to mess around with doesn't have a fucking thing to do with you." she slung the plans at him "so get back to work." she looked around at the cluster of men who had their hammers and saws suspended in mid air, listening to Marty had Nate his ass. "That goes for the rest of you too, get back to work."

She walked to her truck, and slung her hard hat onto the seat.

"You ok?" Edgar said walking up to her.

"No dammit, I am not ok." she looked at him, "you got a cigarette?"

"I didn't know you smoke." He said grinning at her, lighting the cigarette for her."

"I don't," she said making a face as she inhaled, "but I have to do something, and I don't allow drinking on my jobsites so..."

Nate looked at Doug and shrugged, "Maybe I should apologize to her."

"No, you shouldn't," the older man peered up at him, "You'd be best to just let her alone."

Doug turned to walk away, and then turned back to Nate, "You know, we think an awful lot of Marty, cause she gave a lot of us jobs when we needed one, she's put her trust and faith in us, and well, I, as well as a lot of these other guys, think of her as like being our kid."

"So what are you trying to say." Nate said glaring up at him.

"Leave her the hell alone, that's what I am trying to say."

"You got a smoke?" Marty said to Edgar as he joined her by her truck. She tossed her hat onto the seat.

"I didn't know you smoked?"

"I don't," She said and made a face as she inhaled, "but I don't allow booze on my site."

"Oh," he said chuckling. Doug walked over and nodded to Edgar, "Marty, I am gonna take a lunch break if that's ok."

"Yeah, sure."

He started to walk away, and looked back," When did you start smoking?"

She just shook her head, and stomped the cigarette out,

"So, you ready for lunch?" She said looking up at him.

"You buying?" He smiled, climbing into the truck with her.

Marty returned home after a very long day. She walked down the hall toward the bedroom and smiled when she heard the doorbell. She walked back down the hall, dressed only in a tank top and her red thong underwear, and opened the door, assuming it was Edgar, to find Nate standing there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I seem to have repeated myself in the previous chappy. SAAAAAWWWWWRRRRREEEEEEE! That's what happens when you are trying to write while traveling down a bumpy Georgia clay road while a dude... well, lets stop there now shall we. OOOOOOKEEEEE DOKEEEEE, what's gonna happen next? Nate shows up at Marty's house, well after dark. What in the world will she do? What would you do? HMMMMM we gotta read to find out, and I promise ya'll, I wont write the same thing twice again... so... Here we go...**

"What do you want Nate?" Marty folded her arms over her chest.

"Just to talk, can I come in?"

"No, you cant, I was just about to go to bed."

"Yeah, I bet." He said looking at her and shaking his head.

Marty looked down, suddenly aware that she was only dressed in a tank top and underwear. She quickly grabbed a pair of shorts and stepped into the living room to slide them on. This gave Nate time to step inside and close the door.

"I don't like Edgar." He said sitting down on the couch.

"Well, just make yourself at home, and just so you know, I don't really give two shits who you like or dislike, its not your business."

"You know he's married." Nate said leaning back on the couch, smug smile on his face.

"Yes, I am well aware, and like I just said, its not your business."

Marty's phone buzzed and she picked it up, reading the text from Edgar.

_"You still up?"_

_"Yes, unfortunately"_

_"What's that mean?"_

_"Nate's here."_

_"Be right there." _

Marty laid her phone down and walked to the door. She knew Edgar would be pulling up any second.

Edgar pulled up and got out of the car almost jogging to the front door. He brushed past Marty and walked over to where Nate was now standing.

"Marty, did you invite him over here?" He glared at Nate.

"No, I didn't, and I would like for him to leave."

"Ok, you heard the lady."

"Marty and I were just talking."

"She asked you to leave man." Edgar said pointing to the door.

"Ok," he gave Marty a lustfilled stare before he walked out.

"You ok?" Edgar studied Marty's face and could tell she was upset. "Marty what is it?"

"There is just something about that guy." she said, almost shaking.

"I wont let him hurt you." he slid his arms around her. "damn baby, you are shaking."

"He scares the shit outta me." Marty buried her head in his chest.

Edgar chuckled, "I cant imagine you being scared of anything."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yeah." he pulled her back, "you really are scared aren't you?'

Marty nodded. Edgar checked the front door, noticing that Nate was still sitting in the driveway. He pulled Marty over to the window so that Nate could see their shadows, and pulled Marty in for a long, slow kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

"Um, maybe we should move away from the window." Marty lifted her arms for Edgar to remove her top.

"That little bastard wants a show baby doll, he's damn sure gonna get one." Edgar lowered his head to her breast and Marty groaned.

"My neighbors, they can see us." She struggled to stand up as Edgar's fingers went to work on her wet slit.

"I don't care who can see us." He said laying her on the couch.

Marty woke up the next morning with a stiff neck. She and Edgar, after a passionate evening, had fallen asleep on the couch. She pushed his head up and slid out from under him. She started to get up and he grabbed her.

"And just where do you think you are going?"

"To take a shower." She said, and squealed when he dug his fingers into her ribs.

"Nope, don't think so," he said pulling her back onto the couch.

Marty wriggled away from him, "We are gonna be late if you don't stop."

He pulled her onto his chest, "So, lets be late," he brushed her hair back, pulling her down to kiss her, "Its your damn company, what are they gonna do to you?"

"You do have a point." Marty said sliding down his body, "a very good point." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and prepared to give Edgar the best blow job he'd ever had in his life.

"Ok." Marty said when they pulled up, "Your rental's got a dead battery." She said pointing her finger at him.

"Gotcha." He said, peering over her shoulder to make sure no one could see them before he kissed her. "That should last me till lunchtime."

"Then what?"

"Oh, you will just have to wait and see." He said grinning at her.

"Well," Nate said clapping his hands, "Glad you two finally decided to join us."

Marty shot him a look and walked into the house.

"You ok sweetheart?" Doug gave her shoulder a squeeze, "we were getting worried about you." he looked at her and slid his glasses off, "not like you to be late."

"Edgars battery's dead." Marty said, "Sorry if I worried you."

"Dead battery my ass." Nate said shaking his head,

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Marty said glaring at him, he said nothing, "that's what I thought."

The crew worked on the master bath and bedroom of the house and finally broke for lunch. Much to Edgar's dismay, Nate opted to stay on site for lunch. He spied Marty talking to one of the film crew, and walked over.

"Mind if I borrow her for a minute," Edgar looked up to see Nate peering out the window, and steered Marty over behind the cement truck.

"What are you doing?" She said laughing.

"Now," He kissed her neck and slid his hand under her shirt, "I have got you all to myself, now the question is what do I do with you?"

"Oh, I am sure you can think of something." She said wrapping her arms around his neck, "why are you paying to stay at a damn hotel anyway?"

"You kicked me out of your house, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, well, any chance of kicking you back in?"

"I may be persuaded." he said kissing her, "think you can handle that?"

"Oh, yes definitely." she said as they slid to the ground.

Marty peeked around the corner of the cement truck and slid her shirt back on, "Ok, we cannot do that again."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Edgar said smiling at her, "I have to say that's just about the best damn lunch break I ever had."

"So, are you coming back to the house?"

"Yeah, what's for dinner?" he took her hands and helped her stand up.

"What do you want?"

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter, as long as I get dessert."

Marty slung her toolbelt into the back of the truck and tossed her hardhat into the toolbox. Nate came walking up behind her and leaned against the truck, "Could I have a word with you?"

"If its about work, sure, if its about my personal life," she pointed to the road, "you can get to steppin cause its none of your business."

"Marty,"

She shook her head, "Nate, you were hired to work on this house, with my crew, not dip into my personal life." she nodded to Edgar, "you just about ready to roll?"

He nodded and climbed into the truck, "Damn, he's a persistent little shit aint he?"

"Yeah, and he's gonna get his ass busted if he don't leave me the hell alone."

"I wonder what his damn problem is?"

"I have no idea, but he's starting to creep me out."

Marty turned into the driveway and the two got out and headed up to the house. They weren't in the door good before clothes were flying everywhere.

"Well," Marty turned on her side, "How was dessert?"

"Good, but I want seconds." Edgar cussed when he heard his cell phone ring. He recognized the ring tone, and knew who it was. "Be right back" He said giving Marty a kiss before walking out onto the porch off her bedroom.

Marty stretched and walked to the kitchen. She stopped in the living room and peered out the window. "Well I will just be damned." She said, flinging the door open. Nate smiled and waved at her.

"I have had just about enough of this shit." She said and dialed her friend Matt's number.

Edgar walked back inside and heard Marty slamming cabinet doors. He went down the hallway and leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, "You ok?"

"No dammit I am not ok, and put some pants on please, Matt's on his way over here."

"Matt, the cop?" Marty nodded, "Why?" she pointed to the window and Edgar looked out, "What the hell's he doing?"

"I don't know, but I have had enough."

Matt pulled around to the back entrance of Marty's house and tapped on the back door.

"Hey," he said opening the door, "I come in?"

"Sure," Marty smiled at him, "You hungry?"

He sat down at the breakfast bar and laid his cap down," Starving." Marty sat a plate of Thai Chicken Wraps on the counter and told him to help himself. He took a bite and rolled his eyes, and looked over at Edgar, "Man, If I had known Marty was gonna turn out to be that good looking, and this good of a cook, I would have snatched her up."

"You wouldn't have had the chance. I couldn't stand your ass in high school."

Edgar looked from Matt to Marty, 'You mean you two went to school together?"

"Yeah," Matt winked at her, "made straight A's in carpentry class."

"You took carpentry class?" Edgar shook his head,

"Yeah, and I was also in Mr. Daniels auto mechanics class," she shrugged. "Mama use to always say I should have been a boy."

Edgar smiled at her, "Well, I'm glad you weren't."

Marty walked to the window and pointed out, "Can you please do something about that?"

"Who's he?" Matt looked at her and frowned.

"The guy PBS sent to replace Holly."

Matt shook his head, "I don't like the way this looks Marty. How often do you see him out there?"

"Everyday, and sometimes all night." she shrugged, "I don't know what his problem is."

Matt eyed her from her toes to her shoulders, stopping a second to drink in the view of her tits. Marty was a very attractive woman. He never would have guessed the short fat girl with frizzy hair, braces and glasses would have turned out to be as hot as she was now.

"You don't know what his problem is? Seriously?"

Matt looked at Edgar and shook his head, "Honey if I was single I would be all over you."

"Ok, could we get back to the problem here,?" she pointed to the driveway. "Make him leave please."

Matt walked out the front door and Edgar slid his arms around Marty. He was about to kiss her when Matt walked back inside. He nodded to Edgar, "Could I talk to you for a second?" They walked out onto the back deck, and Marty could hear Edgar's voice elevate.

They walked back inside, and Edgar turned to Matt, "So, he can just make up some shit about me, and that gives him the right to stalk someone?"

"No, that doesn't give him any right, and I told him if I catch his ass over here again, I will arrest him." he looked over at Marty, "I will keep eye out over here ok?"

She nodded, "So what's he said about Edgar?" she folded her arms and looked at Matt, "Well, I am waiting."

"Marty, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," she said looking from one to the other, "ok one of you damn well better start talking."

"He said that Edgar was a sex offender."

"What." Marty looked at Matt and slammed her fist into her palm, "You just wait until tomorrow."

"Ok," Edgar turned her to him, "You are not saying anything to him, unless its work related."

The next morning, Edgar and Marty sat on the deck drinking coffee.

"You need to promise me you are not gonna show your ass today."

"I will play as nice in the sandbox as he does." she got up and walked to the door, "I am going to take a shower."

Edgar pulled up to the jobsite and shut the truck off, looking over at Marty, "You ok?"

"Yes, I am fine, he just better not start any shit with me."

Edgar shook his head and got out of the truck.

The day went quickly, with no problems, which surprised Marty. It had been her guess that Nate would have started some shit, but he hadn't, and had even left the jobsite with Doug and a couple of the other men, giving her and Edgar opportunity to have a rather passionate lunch break.

Marty walked to her truck and unlocked the tool box, tossing her belt into it. Nate walked up behind her and whispered into her ear, "So, how does it feel to be fucking a damn sex offender?"

Marty spun around and before she could stop herself, had slammed her fist right into Nate's face.


	8. Chapter 8

"You broke my fuckin nose." He said pulling his blood covered hand away from his nose.

"I'll do a hell of a lot worse than that," Marty lunged forward and Edgar grabbed her,

"Ok, maybe you should just go." He said to Nate.

"I will press charges against you."

"Go the fuck ahead, see if I give a shit." She yelled.

"Ok." Edgar stepped in front of her, "you need to settle your little ass down." He shook his head, "Never would have guessed a girl could hit that hard."

Marty looked up at him and scowled. "Thank goodness we will be done with this project tomorrow, and his ass will be going back home." She slammed the truck door.

"And so will I, I guess." Edgar looked down at her, "Unless you want me to stay here."

Marty looked up at him and sighed, "Time passed quicker than I expected." she leaned against the truck, "so, you going back home?"

Edgar stood in front of her, putting his hands up on the top of the truck, "Not if you don't want me to."

Marty wrapped her arms around him. "What about your job?"

"What about it?"

Marty looked up at him, "I know crab season starts soon, and you will have to leave anyway."

Edgar rested his chin on the top of Marty's head and sighed. "Why don't we go back to the house, eat some dinner, polish off a bottle of red wine and talk."

Marty nodded. "But it will have to be Crown Royal or Captain Morgan, cause that's all I have."

Edgar pulled into the driveway and looked over at Marty. Damn he hated to leave her.

"So, what do you want to eat?" she opened the fridge, "I have steak thawed or I can thaw pork chops out in the microwave."

"Steak." Edgar said pulling his boots off. "I am going to take a shower."

He leaned against the shower wall and sighed. He tried hard to convince himself that he would just simply wrap things up tomorrow, and leave. "Who the fuck am I kidding?" he said turning off the water. He dressed and sat down on the bed, looking at a photograph of Marty and her dad. He tossed the towel into the hamper and walked back into the kitchen. He finally admitted to himself that he had fallen for Marty, hard. Now, how the hell was he suppose to tell her that.


	9. Chapter 9

"You not hungry?" Edgar peered up at Marty who was staring out the window.

"Huh? Yeah, its really good."

Edgar shook his head. "I will clean up." He stood up and started carrying plates to the kitchen.

"No, I will do that." She looked down at her plate realizing she had not eaten a bite.

"What's bothering you?" he pulled her to him, "You've hardly said a word since we got home."

"Sorry, just thinking about the next project."

"What is it?" Edgar started loading the dishwasher.

"A strip mall." She leaned against the counter, staring at his tanned legs.

"Wow, big money," He looked up at her and grinned.

"Bigger headache," she tossed the dishtowel into the drain, "I hate building those damn things."

She looked up at him and sighed, "So I guess you will be leaving tomorrow?"

He shrugged, "I don't have to,"

"But you are." she shook her head and walked down the hall to her bedroom. She sat down on the windowseat and picked up her white stuffed cat that always sat there. Her aunt had bought it for her when she was ten, and Marty always felt better when she held it. Edgar tapped on the door and walked in.

"Everything ok?"

She nodded and moved her leg so he could sit down. He looked at her and sighed. She was lying and he knew it.

"Marty, if something is bothering you,"

"Just thinking about the new project." she stood up, "we should really try to get some sleep. Gonna be a busy day tomorrow."

He took her hand and pulled her over to him, "You sure you are allright?"

"Yeah, I am taking a shower and going to bed."

Marty stood in the shower, and sobs shook her body. She dreaded tomorrow, because she knew he would be leaving. She knew she had to tell him, but how.

"How in the hell am I suppose to tell a man I barely know that I am in love with him."

Marty turned the shower off, determined to tell Edgar how she felt. If he didn't feel the same way about her, there was not much she could do about it. She toweled herself dry and quickly dressed.

Edgar stomped his cigarette out and walked back up the stairs and into the house. He had fallen for Marty, hard. He shook his head thinking about her balling her fist up and slamming it into Nate's face. She was a damn little fireball, and the kind of woman he'd always dreamed about being with. He walked back inside to find Marty. He was going to tell her how he felt, and if she didn't feel the same way... he didn't want to think about that.

Marty was walking down the hall, and found Edgar sitting in the living room. He stood up, and they both said at the same time, "I need to talk to you about something."


	10. Chapter 10

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Marty said walking into the kitchen.

"You go first." Edgar said, nervously chewing his thumb.

"No, its ok, you can go first."

"Are we just gonna stand here debating each other all night?" He said glaring at her.

"Just tell me what you need to talk about."

"Nothing." He shook his head, suddenly losing his nerve.

"I am going to bed." She said checking the back door.

Edgar picked his cigarettes up and walked outside. He stood outside for a while, and suddenly realized he had smoked almost a whole pack. He snuffed the butt out and went back inside, locking the door behind him.

He walked down the hall to Marty's room and leaned in the door, watching her sleep. He eased into the bathroom, quietly so as not to wake her up, and brushed his teeth, again. He looked at himself in the mirror and made a face, "Chicken shit." He said before snapping off the light.

He slid into bed beside her and eased a strand of hair out of her face with his finger. He sighed, and silently whispered. "I love you" before he went to sleep.

Marty stretched and yawned trying hard to wake up. She glanced over at Edgar, sleeping like an angel. She didn't know whether or not to let him sleep, or wake him up, and screw the living hell out of him since it would be his last day there. She opted to let him sleep and went to the kitchen. She was pouring a cup of coffee, thinking about a dream she'd had the night before. It had to have been a dream. "Yeah, it was a dream, no way did that man say that to you." She picked up her coffee cup and headed to the shower.

Edgar heard the water running and got up. Since he slept in the buff, there was no need for him to strip. He opened the shower door and stepped in behind Marty.

"Morning' He smiled, sliding his arms around her.

"Morning" she slid her arms around his neck, "I am gonna miss you."

"Me too,"

They stood there, under the shower mist, wrapped in each others arms. Marty could feel tears forming, and laid her head over on his shoulder.

Edgar dried her off, taking more time drying her front than her back.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Final taping, and we reveal the home to the couple we are working for." she shrugged, "then the film crew will pack up and go home." She laid her fork down. "I wont ever do that again, that's for sure."

"Why?" He grinned at her, "you didn't have fun?"

Marty shot him a look and got up, rinsing her plate and putting it in the dishwasher.

"So, when are you leaving?" she dared not turn around and look at him, for fear the tears would start again.

"I haven't decided yet."

Marty arrived at the jobsite and snickered when she heard one of the film crew telling Nate that they wouldn't be showing him on camera. Both of his eyes were black and his nose was swelled. He kicked his hardhat across the yard and gave Marty a dirty look.

The film crew was packing up and Edgar walked back inside the house to find Marty talking to the couple whose home they had just renovated.

"I'm glad you like it." Marty said hugging the woman, "I know you will make wonderful memories here."

She turned and started toward the door, smiling at Edgar when she saw him.

"You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Well, we can go get Chinese, or there is a really good Italian restaurant down the street."

"Why don't we fix something at home." He tucked her hair behind her ear, "I need to talk to you."

Marty studied his face and a shiver went down her spine. She didn't like the vibe she was getting from him at all.

"Ok, I will meet you at the truck."

Marty got out and unlocked the front door, slinging the mail onto the counter. Edgar walked in behind her and closed the door. He sat down on the couch and sighed.

"What do you want to eat?" Marty said walking down the hall to the bedroom. Edgar got up and followed her. Marty tossed her shirt into the hamper and pulled a clean one over her head.

"We need to talk."

Marty sat down on the bed and looked up at him, "Ok, talk."

"This isn't easy for me to say." he shook his head. "Marty," he stood up and took her hands, pulling her to him, "I have fallen in love with you."


	11. Chapter 11

Marty looked up at Edgar and shook her head, "What did you just say?"

He pulled her to him and slid his arms around her waist, "I think you heard me."

"Edgar, you cant.. you cant tell me that."

"Why not?" he kissed her, "Its how I feel, and I think if you are honest, you will admit to me that you feel the same way."

She nodded, "I do." Marty looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Ok, don't do that." He wiped ther cheek with his thumb. "that's one thing I cant stand." He kissed the top of her head, "don't cry Marty."

"What's got you this upset anyway?"

"How do you think we can be together, with you all the way across the country."

He held her close and sighed, "Guess there's no chance of me talking you into moving to Seattle?"

"About as much chance as snowballs in hell. I have busted my ass to have my own company, and I finally do." She folded her arms and looked up at him, "and then here you are."

Edgar looked down at her and sighed, "You know, this isn't easy for me either."

Marty tightened her grip on him and nodded, "I know."

"Well," He said grinning at her, "guess we need to make the best of the time we have."

"Sounds like a plan" He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

**Two weeks later**

Marty hugged Edgar tight. They were standing in the airport waiting for his flight number to be called.

"You will call me when you get home?"

"Yeah," he nodded. Now he was the one close to tears. She'd swept into his life like a hurricane. He didn't know how the hell he was going to leave her standing in the airport. "and no tears." he smiled at her, "you promised."

She nodded, "I guess I have fallen pretty hard for you too."

Edgar swore under his breath when his flight number was called. He kissed Marty a final time and picked up his carry on bag.

"I will call you when I get home ok?"

Marty nodded. He touched the side of her face and walked away.

Marty stood at the window and watched him board the flight.

Marty pulled into the driveway of her house and walked inside, picking up her laptop. She pulled up craigslist and located a realtors phone number.

"Hello, this is Martina Kittrell, I am interested in possibly buying some property in Seattle."

**So... is this where the story of Edgar and Marty ends? Maybe, maybe not. It's up to ya'll. Hope you enjoyed the story. **


End file.
